


Laughing Magician

by Luxurious_Hellgirl



Category: Vigilante: My Hero Academia Illegals, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxurious_Hellgirl/pseuds/Luxurious_Hellgirl
Summary: Vigilantes may not be legal but they sure do make for good entertainment! Follow our illegal heroine, The Laughing Magician Kurogane, as she fights crime and dodges pro-heroes all the while looking great in a short skirt. This story is OC driven and stays within canon rules, takes place a few years before canon story and uses some characters of My Hero: Illegals.





	Laughing Magician

In a dark room, scattered with notes and medical equipment, a television sits against a blank wall. It gives a short static hum before flicking on, electric blue light shines on part of the room, giving off an eerie hue.

"Laughing Magician Kurogane, leader of the illegal vigilante group **Guardian Force** : Terrorist or well-meaning citizen? This question and more, answered tonight." A young woman addresses the audience with flair.

*Switch*

"Kurogane: Hero or Villain?" a middle-aged man with a bad comb-over proposes dramatically to his viewers.

*Switch*

A group of heroes and civilians alike sit on a panel, each one trying to argue their point. One woman, in particular, tries to get through to a colleague.

"Yes Effervescence, you do have a point on that, however, Guardian Force began and has overall stayed in impoverished and rougher parts of cities. Places that are passed over or even completely ignored by registered heroes in favor of the richer and more well-off areas."

*Switch*

"These people – these **Villains** must. be. stopped!" A man slams his fist on the table with such force it visibly shakes.

The television promptly flicks back off, throwing the room back into darkness. Silence engulfs the room, only to be broken by chair creaks from minute movements and slight wheezing. Eventually, even those noises stopped as the person got up to leave the dark room, utter silence reigned once more.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this story takes place about three years before the canon story and is mainly OC driven, so if you don't like OCs then this is not the story for you. BNHA is an interesting world that I'm interested in playing with and I'm going to try to keep it as close to canon and canon rules as possible but please note I'm probably just gonna fuck around a bit. None of this is Beta'd but I do try to keep on top of grammar and spelling so if you see something just so wrong tell me and I'll probably fix it. I don't have a schedule so updates (if any) will be sporadic. Thanks for reading!


End file.
